dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Guiding Light/@comment-165.214.12.75-20150614000020
This quest, along with "Dousing the Blight", provide the means by which a brand new character & thier main pawn, can gain a 16 - 18 level 'jump' on the innitial stages of the first playthrough. With each awarding 12,000 xp (compared to the 500 other 'first' quests are doling out). 24,000 xp (combined) may be below notice in postgame, or NG+, but early on it is incredibly significant. Especially when you consider that Olra is capable of changing your vocations for you (giving access to Assassin, Magick Archer, or Mystic Knight, within the first 30 - 60 minutes of gameplay) 1: Slog through the prologue... intro... create your character... choose your initial vocation. 2: Sprint to the front gate, to be saddled with Rook & given the quest to reach the Campsite. 3: Exit Cassardis, run to the Campsite, rescuing Reynard, along the way, is still reccomended. 4: Within the Campsite, interact with the Riftstone. Beat up the weakened cyclops outside. Return to the Riftstione, to finish proving yourself worthy of leading members of the Legion. 5: Create your main pawn, immediately re-enter the Rift, hire enough support pawns to quickly finish "Strength in Numbers" 6: Ignore Mercedes, for now, sprinting back to Cassardis (you will get the message that something unusual can be found on the peir there). 7: Sleep at the inn, till nightfall, run down the peir, meet Orla, agree to help & ask her to ferry you to BBI. 8: Finish the obligatory conversation with Orla, then, grab the 3 quests available from her notice board (this one, "Dousing the Blight" & "Slumbering Promise"). Rest at the bench, nearby, to create a hard "checkpoint'" save. Head inside the main gate. 9: You will be running, past all assailants, to the Duskmoon Tower, heading to the far left, West, exit of the Garden of Ignominy. (If you are worried about bringing restoratives, they should be exclusively for stamina). If you aren't familiar with it yet, give yourself a few trial runs, reloading from the checkpoint save, made earlier, if things go horribly wrong. Bottom line, ignore EVERYTHING, even fallen pawns (my main pawn died, on my first attempt) & get to that door! 10: On the other side of the door you'll get a cutscene, feturing Barroch, himself. Speak with him, exit the conversation, ding! (multiple levels) 11: Thoroghly explore Duskmoon Tower, there are a LOT of chests tucked away, in this enemy-free area. You will almost certainly get one of the cursed items, needed for "Dousing the Blight" & likely enough Rift crystals to pay for it's purification. 12: Use a Liftstone (one is awarded for this quest) to quickly egress back to Orla. I actually just run back through the Garden of Ignominy, to save the stone. 13: Have Orla purify a cursed item, another massive ding! Congratulations, you & your main pawn will be, solidly, well past level 10. Gaining access to Advanced & Hybrid vocations (though, you may not have enough DP to switch to Assassin, Magick Archer, or Mystic Knight, you should be very close). All before taking on any of the game's early sidequests, or the Hydra (a level 20 Magick Archer shortens the length of that battle conciderably, for a first playthrough). Enjoy